Power Armor Tinker Table
The Power Armor Tinker Table is the core part of the Modular Powersuits mod. The tinker table enables you to do work on all the power armor pieces, as well as the Power Tool. Recipe *'2x' Electrum Ingot *'Redstone Transmission Coil' *'Machine Frame' *'Emerald' All Power Armor upgrades Armor *Iron Plating: Is heavy but gives you armor. *Diamond Plating: Has the same weight as the armor rate you apply to the armor. *Energy Shield: Gives you a shield which isn't as heavy as armor, but uses Kilowatts to make the shield. Energy *Basic Battery (Modular Powersuits): Doesn't weight much, but also doesn't give you a lot of storage room for Kilowatts. *Elite Battery (Modular Powersuits): The best battery you can get, but also the heaviest. *Advanced Battery (Modular Powersuits): Allows a greater storage then a basic battery, but doesn't add too much weight. Cosmetic *Transparent Armor: Your armor doesn't show up for other people or yourself *Hologram: You will be able to customize your armor with any colour. *Citizen Joe Style: An alternative armor texture, c/o CitizenJoe of IC2 forums Power Armor individual upgrades Power Armor Helmet *Shock Absorber: With these applied you can absorb some or all the fall damage you get, depending on the quantity of energy that you use. *Jet Boots: Does the same as a Jetpack, but isn't quite as effective. Thrust with the Jet Boots is additive with the Jetpack however. That is, they work together to fly faster than either would alone. Power Armor Chestplate *Jetpack: Allows you to fly long distances. *Parachute: You can deploy a Parachute by the sneak button (Default: Shift). *Glider: You can use it to glide through the air when holding the sneak button + "w" (Default: Shift + W). Power Armor Leggings *Sprint Assist: Makes you sprint faster when double tapping "w". *Jump Assist: Makes you jump higher than normal. *Swim Assist: Makes you swim faster depending on the quantity of energy that you set for the use. *Uphill Assist: Makes you go uphill 1 block without jumping and without energy cost. Power Armor Boots *Shock Absorber: With these applied you can absorb some or all the fall damage you get, depending on the quantity of energy that you use. *Jet Boots: Does the same as a Jetpack, but isn't quite as effective. Thrust with the Jet Boots is additive with the Jetpack however. That is, they work together to fly faster than either would alone. Power Tool Abilities Weapon *Plasma Cannon - Use electrical arcs in a containment field to superheat air to a plasma and launch it at enemies. Right-click to fire, hold to charge. Requires 2 Force Field Emitters & 2 HV Capacitors to install. *Melee Assist - A much simpler addon, makes your powertool punches hit harder. Requires 2 Servo Motors & 1 LV Capacitor to install. *Railgun - An assembly which accelerates a projectile to supersonic speeds using magnetic force. Heavy recoil. Requires 6 Solenoids & 1 HV Capacitor to install. Special *In-Place Assembler - A larger crafting grid, on the go. Requires 1 Control Circuit & 1 Crafting Table to install. *Blink drive - Get from point A to point C via point B, where point B is a fold in space & time. Requires 1 Ion Thruster & 2 Force Field Emitters to install. *Diamond Drill Upgrade - Adds diamonds to allow your pickaxe module to mine Obsidian. Requires pickaxe module to work. Requires 1 Solenoid & 3 Diamonds *Aqua Affinity - Reduces the speed penalty for using your tool underwater. Requires 1 Servo Motor to install. Tool *Shovel - Shovels are good for soft material like dirt and sand. This module enables the Power Tool to act like a shovel. Requires 3 Iron Ingots & 1 Solenoid to install. *Pickaxe - Picks are good for harder materials like stone and ore. This module enables the Power Tool to act like a pickaxe. Requires 3 Iron Ingots & 1 Solenoid to install. *Axe - Axes are mostly for chopping trees. This module enables the Power Tool to act like an axe. Requires 3Iron Ingots & 1 Solenoid to install. Note: this Axe does not activate the Tree capacitor when chopping trees!